peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 December 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-12-03 ; Comments *If the dates are correct the show has moved a day earlier in the week. It is possible the show was broadcast multiple times and it is just the capturing of the show has changed day. *JP attends a Ray Charles concert at the Hammersmith Apollo, indicating he had not seen him live before *JP gives a glowing tribute to the film The Blues Brothers which he confesses watching about every three or four months *This week JP seems most excited about a set of singles he received from Jettison Records in North Carolina. He plays all four in a row and is clearly jazzed by what he hears Tracklisting *''Very start of show is missed as file cuts in during following track.'' *Sons Of The Subway: Upstart (Compilation CD: Usability Now) Infonet :JP: This is the NME Single of the week *Codeine: Tom (7" Single) Sub Pop :JP: I went to see Ray Charles playing in what is now called The Apollo in Hammersmith , never seen him before oddly enough, and the evening started off with Maceo Parker and Fred Wesley you know J.B.’s stuff and it was kind of alright you know. They did a very convincing Pony which I’ve not since danced on the London stage in quite a few years but it was sort of polite you know, really. And the responses of an audience drenched in expensive aftershave were fairly predictable to be honest. They sort of whooped in the places where you were supposed to whoop and it was all that kind of conditioned response thing which I find most irritating. But Ray Charles is really very strange indeed. As I say I’d never seen him performing live before and he seems to reduce the kind of vocals that he does just to sort of noises; it was quiet interesting in an avant garde sort of way. He had a very good band, you know twenty of them banging away but his singing was very strange indeed. Most interesting. Perhaps he’s always done it like that I don’t know, but I thoroughly enjoyed it I must say. *Ray Charles: Shake Your Tailfeather (LP: Blues Brothers Soundtrack) Atlantic :JP: “I am sure it’s a much longer piece actually in the film although that theoretically is from the soundtrack of The Blues Brothers which I still watch every three or four months just to reassure myself really and the high point of it has to be of course the Aretha Franklin bit for those of you familiar with the film though I can’t believe that any of you are not actually, but the Aretha Franklin bit is just sublime but the Ray Charles bit is pretty good as well, comes second I think, where they have everybody dancing all these things like the swim and the bird and the shake and the shing-a-ling I think on some kind of motorway overpass, from memory" *Rancid Hell Spawn: Pitchfork Party (CD: Axe Hero) Wrench *The Tinklers: Born Again (CD: Crash) Shimmy Disc *Huevos Rancheros: Bo Diddlius (CD: Endsville!) C/Z Records :JP: (On Dale Kimoko) The tracks don’t seem to marry up at all with what’s on the CD but who cares when it’s as good as this *Dale Kimoko & The Soukous Stars: Unknown (CD: Unknown) Unknown *Glitterpuss: Blood Orange Red (Split 7" Single w/ Kustom Fit) Six Inch Doily *Loudon Wainwright III: Suddenly It's Christmas (7" Single) Virgin *Rev-One: Synth-Less (Compilation CD: Usability Now) Infonet *The Wedding Present: A Million Miles (LP: The Peel Sessions 1987-1990) Strange Fruit *A.C. Acoustics: Sweatlodge (7" Single) Elemental *Rene Hall: Twitchy (CD: Teen Beat: 30 Great Rockin Instrumentals) Ace *Rhythm Invention: Tokyo (LP: Inventures In Wonderland) Warp :News Follows.Upon return JP is clearly still munching on a snack of some kind *Nouvelle Generation: Unknown (LP: Zipompa Pompa) Unknown :JP: And I apologize for the moment of disorder following the news. At least now you know the programs are love if nothing else. You caught me with a mouthful or biscuit when the CD didn’t start properly. *Trash: Black Eye (LP: Gritt and Butts) Turbulence *King Loser: Dick Dale (LP: Sonic Super Free Hi-Fi) Turbulence *Juno Reactor: 10,000 Miles (LP: Transmissions) NovaMute :JP: They are all on the Jettison label from North Carolina and I am going to play them all of a lump unless I make a mistake in which case I will speak in between them. They came in during the week and I put them on in the order I am going to play them in fact. And each one I thought “this is really good” and then the next one “this is incredible” and then the third one is actually the best of the lot, and they’re all pretty neat to be honest with you. '' *Minerva Strain: Cargo Cult (Single: Moccasin) Jettison Records *Orifice: Colon (7" Single) Jettison Records *Crowsdell: Mama (2x 7" Single: Meany) Jettison Records *Picasso Trigger: Calling God (7" Single: Valentine) Jettison Records * Half Man Half Biscuit: Whit Week Malarkey (album - This Leaden Pall) Probe Plus PROBE 36 * ''JP - "This is not Pall as in Paul McCartney though that would be appropriate..." * Aphrohead AKA Felix Da Housecat: In The Dark We Live (Dave Clarke Mix) (12" - In The Dark We Live (Thee Lite)) Bush BUSH 1011 *Fall: Cab Driver (12" - Behind The Counter E.P. v1) Cog Sinister 12SPERM13 *Crowsdell: Trunk (2x 7" Single: Meany) Jettison Records *Curve: Low And Behold (v/a album - Volume Eight) Volume 8VCD8 File ;Name *Dat_039_JP_BFBS-931203+931210 * ;Length *3:54:14 (to 1:53:14) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Footnotes Category:1993 Category:BFBS Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online